


where villains spend the weekend

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Flirting, M/M, Pining, Rock and Roll, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam works at a bar where the band Sunday Mass plays weekly, every Wednesday through Saturday. He's also pining on the lead singer real bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where villains spend the weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amayakumiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amayakumiko/gifts).



> **Rating:** Teen (mentions of sex)  
>  **Prompter:** [amayakumiko](http://amayakumiko.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Prompt:** _Lucifer is a singer who sings with the house band at the bar Sam works at. He really shouldn’t be there, he’s way too good for their shitty little establishment. But there he is, singing his heart out every Wednesday-Saturday._  
>  **Author’s Note:** The title is from Panic! At the Disco’s “[Vegas Lights](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aIs7QtCsUAg)”, hope you like it!! (Thank you to [Anne](http://hollybranches.tumblr.com/) for looking it over at 1AM!)  
>  **Word Count:** 1,946

At close to one in the early Thursday morning in a bar located on the outskirts of Las Vegas, Sam cleans glasses behind the counter and listens to _Sunday Mass_ start up a cover of “Hotel California” for the bar.

Of all the shitty hours that Sam has to work here he doesn’t mind these nights. The bar’s patrons don’t give a shit about what songs the band plays anymore and it’s slow enough that Sam can listen to the music. Sam’s heard a bunch of different songs, mostly covers, on nights like this. And while he doesn’t mind the Fridays and Saturdays where there business turns from shitty to maybe even popular--where the band is energetic and draws in the crowds who probably could be going to much better dives than here—he enjoys the slow melodic tones _Sunday Mass_ tends to play now.

Sam took this job as a way to get some much needed cash and get ready for law school up at Stanford. He’s living with Dean since he finished his undergrad in the spring. 

Over the summer, Sam’s been able to pick up bits of information about the band. The founders of _Sunday Mass_ are Lucifer and Lilith. Lucifer sings lead vocal and Lilith plays guitar and sings backup. She likes her drinks very sweet while he prefers them hard. They were together at some point in their lives but broke up and formed the band. Abaddon is their bass player and she only orders whiskey. Their drummer is named Meg and she likes everything as long as it’s well made. And Ruby, who prefers vodka and tequila, will occasionally appear as their keyboard player. When she’s not there Lucifer’s fingers will grace over the keys as he sings.

And does Lucifer sing. It’s always good; Sam’s not sure if he’s heard Lucifer at sub-par. Every night Lucifer gives it his all. Whether it’s lazy and coarse for slow nights or energetic and loud for their better crowds. Lucifer sings his heart out every night which keeps the larger Friday and Saturday packs coming back. Not that the rest of the band isn’t just as good. A good chunk of Sam’s school costs will be covered because of all of _Sunday Mass’s_ talent.

The last song ends and soon the band is packing up instruments and stepping off the stage. Sam continues cleaning as Lindsey gathers empty glasses and brings them over. Sam tells her to go home and that he’ll close shop.

While he starts on the glasses again, Lucifer walks over to him alone.

The blonde steps up to the counter, but doesn’t take a seat. Instead he leans in and places his hand down on the bar, looking at Sam, “So, how did we do?”

This isn’t the first time Lucifer has spoken to Sam after a show. Sam knows that Lucifer has family that he doesn’t like and that he’s been singing since before he knew how to speak. And Sam has revealed that he wants to become a lawyer. That he’s been up at Stanford and that he’s gotten into their law program. Among other small details. But Sam is never used to the used and coarse tenor Lucifer’s voice takes after he’s been singing. Or how it almost always seems to go straight to his dick.

“You did good, you all did great,” Sam replies as he continues washing.

The blonde nods, looking behind him at the now empty tables and chairs, “Did anyone say anything about us tonight?”

Sam blinks.

“Um,” he falters, trying to remember. He curses internally when he realizes that no, nobody had, because he doesn’t know what else to talk to Lucifer about other than his band, even though he really wants to know more about the singer.

“No, not tonight,” Sam says, “they do other nights though.”

The blonde turns back to Sam, gaze falling onto him.

“And what do people normally say about us?” Lucifer asks, tilting his head and resting his elbows on the bar to lean in closer. The low light shadowing his eyes and making him appear ominous, as if he’s about to do something dark and sinister. Sam has the thought that he should probably take heed. He remembers when Brady came to visit him before the semester started again, how Brady had glanced back at the band before commenting, “Well they’re hot but they look like trouble too.”

In opposition Sam had opened his mouth to defend the band but then had shut it. Realizing that while he’d like to say they’re not, really, he had seen Meg practically jump over her drums to help Lilith restrain Abaddon from slamming her bass into someone’s face the week before. And a month ago he had watched six foot four Lucifer once have to plant himself between Ruby’s tiny frame and a customer to stop her from punching the guy’s lights out.

More importantly, the day before he had seen Lucifer come back from taking a call on his cell with a rage Sam’s never seen on anybody and sing a very angry, but still good, rendition of “Hope In the Air” despite original protests. Lucifer glared down all of the customers who spoke out until they sat down and shut up quietly.

Sam looks back up to see Lucifer’s smirk and the playful look in his eyes.

He shrugs.

“That you’re good,” he comments, looking down as he dries a glass. “Mostly that’s what people say.”

“That’s all?” Lucifer asks incredulously.

“Well, some people ask if any of you are single,” Sam mentions and tries to smother the first flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

“There we go,” Lucifer says amused, eyes lighting up. “What do you usually tell them?”

“I don’t know,” Sam replies, shaking his head and trying to dodge Lucifer’s eyes, “the ones I remember are usually drunks who say some really inappropriate things about you guys.”

“Ohh,” Lucifer croons, seemingly amused at the lewd comments some man or woman make about him.

Sam shrugs, feeling some of the old anger flare up. “Yeah, I usually tell them to fuck off.”

Lucifer smiles darkly, revealing teeth.

“Oh Sam, don’t want anyone big and bad to get to us?” Lucifer asks nonchalantly. “Possessive aren’t we?”

Sam tries not to choke.

“Possessive?” he splutters, hoping his face doesn’t turn red.

“Mmhmm,” Lucifer hums, stretching his arms in front of him. “So, you’re interested?”

Sam laughs, putting the glass up on the shelf and ignoring Lucifer’s question. He would very much like to say that he doesn’t have a massive interest in the singer. It would be a total lie. He hopes Lucifer doesn’t give up.

“If you want I can tell Lilith to go sleep over at Abby’s while we have some fun,” Lucifer says as he pulls in his bottom lip with his teeth.

Sam pays no mind to the remark initially, Lucifer is teasing him, but his brain picks up on something that makes Sam pause while cleaning the next glass. He looks Lucifer in the eye, raising his brow, “Wait, you still live with your ex? Who does that?”

It takes a moment, but now Lucifer looks at Sam strangely, face scowling as if Sam’s the odd one. “People who want to pay cheaper rent, maybe?”

Sam backs off, not wanting to come of as judging Lucifer on matters that aren't really his business. He nods, silent as he picks up a rag to wipe down the counter. Busying himself with wetting the rag and sliding it across the surface, he's aware Lucifer's about to leave, and curses himself again for being an idiot and not saying anything worthwhile. Then the singer speaks.

 “Will you be here Saturday?” Lucifer asks, yawning briefly, “You should come in, I’m more awake after Friday and Saturday shows. We’ll be able to talk more.”

The hand Sam is using to clean the counter slows for a moment.

“I’m off this weekend,” Sam replies, placing the rag away when he’s finished, “I have to fill out papers and send them out for school. On top of other things.”

Lucifer shakes his head.

“Come anyway.”

The persistent tone catches Sam off guard and he glances at Lucifer to see the man’s face take on a more serious expression. The thought that maybe Lucifer isn’t pulling his leg briefly stumbles into Sam’s mind as Lucifer’s eyes try to keep Sam’s attention.

“If you come on Saturday I promise to sing better than I ever have before.”

Sam smiles and shakes his head, turning away from the man’s gaze. Sam starts to feel his stomach twist slightly, heart beating just a big faster. Lucifer continues his offer.

“And if you come I’ll take you out to a ridiculously early breakfast,” Lucifer declares, rubbing at the sleep in the corner of his eyes.

For a moment Sam can’t breathe and he has to mentally stop his heart from breaking his ribs with how hard it’s thumping.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

Lucifer sighs and smiles languidly, leaning onto the bar more, eyes lidded, “Is that really a question? I asked you into my bed just a minute ago.”

Sam swallows thickly, hoping Lucifer doesn’t notice, and bites his lip.

“I’ll think about it,” he says slowly, mind racing.

Lucifer smiles. He pushes off the counter and yawns again, covering his mouth with his hand, before heading towards the door. As he crosses the threshold he turns around, still grinning with eyes sharp as he speaks, “I’ll see you Saturday, Sam,” before he exits the bar and leaves Sam alone in the building.

Sam blinks, still not believing what just happened. Brain catching up eventually and realizing that he’s too tired to process this new development without a few hours of sleep, Sam finishes closing up and leaves for home.

 

~(:)~

 

Saturday rolls around a lot quicker than usual; Sam attests that to his anticipation of what may come out of going to see Sunday Mass. He briefly toys with the idea of _not_ showing, but knows that he’s too curious to find out more about Lucifer. And that Lucifer’s very attractive and Sam would not mind making the beast with two backs.

When he enters the bar it’s much more crowded than Wednesday night, as expected, and the light is dimmed by the many shadows of bodies. Sam looks up at the stage to see Sunday Mass setting up their equipment and testing it out. He heads closer to the stage but far enough from the crowd to be distinguishable in the more open space. Lucifer is not looking in his direction, leaning over Meg’s drums to talk to her. When he does turn and walk up to the microphone and looks out to see the crowd, to see Sam, his reaction makes Sam think maybe he hasn’t been the only one with an interest in the other and wonder if he’s been going blind.

Sam gives him a small wave and takes a seat near the corner watching as Lucifer’s grin gets even bigger, off edge with excitement. The energy in the room goes up significantly because of it. The crowd doesn’t know where this vigor is coming from, or why, but they feed off of it like starving dogs. Sam catches the way Abaddon rolls her eyes at Lucifer’s enthusiasm—Sam assumes she must know about the conversation they had on Thursday—before starting up a bass rhythm that soon has Meg joining in on the drums followed by Lilith.

And true to his word, that night is the best Lucifer’s ever sang.


End file.
